


The Morning After

by SchalaDresdan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alpha Christophe Giacometti, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bonding, M/M, Omega Phichit Chulanont, Omega Verse, Smut, early heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22168984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchalaDresdan/pseuds/SchalaDresdan
Summary: "What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas." That is, unless you wake up the morning after in bed with an alpha with a gold ring on your finger...
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti & Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont & Katsuki Yuuri, Phichit Chulanont/Christophe Giacometti
Comments: 29
Kudos: 70
Collections: YOI Rare Pair Week 2020





	1. We Did What?!?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 3rd and final piece that I'm writing for YOI Rare Pair Week 2020. The prompt was Olympics/ **Omegaverse**. I hope that you enjoy it!
> 
> This piece takes place after canon. Phichit, Christophe, Victor, and Yuuri were all in Las Vegas for an ice show.

The morning light streamed through the curtains. Phichit moaned as the light hit his face. He blinked slowly, his head pounding vaguely in the ‘I drank a little too much last night but didn’t get completely wasted’ kind of way. He opened his eyes and looked around, confused.

_Where am I? This isn’t my hotel room? And… holy shit… I’m in bed with someone?_

The comforting scent of sandalwood filled the room, with the unmistakable undertone of _alpha._

Phichit stiffened, his hand flying to his neck in alarm.

He sighed in relief. _No bite mark. But then again, my heat’s not due for a few weeks. And… I don’t feel like I had sex. Nothing hurts. So why… and who?_

Phichit took a deep breath. He sat up slowly, pushing himself off of the alpha’s body. He winced slightly as he noticed the gold ring on the man’s ring finger. _Damn, he’s married. And probably bonded. Why the hell did I spend the night with him?_

_Oh my God, it’s Chris…_

He had finally dared to look at the alpha’s face, almost fearing what he might see. He was not prepared to see the sleepy green eyes of Christophe Giacometti. His heart clenched. 

_I… didn’t know that he was married… it must be recent. But I don’t remember seeing anything about it on social media._

Phichit felt deflated. _I… I liked him. And I had kind of hoped..._

“Phichit? What’s wrong? You look distressed.”

Phichit shook his head, trying to keep his threatening tears at bay. “What did we do?” Phichit’s question was barely louder than a whisper.

Chris smiled drowsily. “You don’t remember? I’m hurt…”

Chris sat up and ran his hand through his hair, the gold band glinting in the light. “We got married.”

Phichit felt all the blood drain out of his face. His hands began to shake. “We… we what?!?”

Chris pouted his lips slightly. “It was your idea.”

Phichit shook his head slightly. “It was?”

Phichit struggled to remember the night before. 

_The music was so loud he could feel it in his chest, like a second heartbeat. Strong arms held him close as they danced against each other. The smell of sandalwood flooded his senses..._

“I remember dancing with you. And you smelled so good.”

Chris smiled. “You think so?” _No omega has ever seemed terribly interested in my scent before._

Phichit nodded. “It’s… calming. I really like it.” He blushed a little at the admission.

Chris reached out and took Phichit’s hand. He searched Phichit’s face for his reaction to the small gesture of affection. Slowly, he brought Phichit’s hand up to his lips and softly kissed the gold band on his finger.

“What else do you remember?”

Phichit scrunched his nose up as he thought. 

_The liquor burned as it went down. Shot after shot, he matched the larger alpha, refusing to be outdone..._

“We drank a lot, didn’t we?”

Chris shrugged. “Not really. I’ve been worse, and you didn’t seem that gone. But you did manage to surprise me.”

_He leaned against Chris and looked up into his eyes. He felt warm, safe, wanted for the first time in his life…_

_“Chris! I have an idea! Let’s get married!”_

“I… don’t know what came over me… the alcohol… your scent… it was just…”

Phichit started breathing in shallow, fast breaths. “I…”

He suddenly snatched his hand back. Then without a word he sprung up from the bed and all but ran into the bathroom. Chris heard the lock snick into place. His shoulders sagged.

Chris whispered sadly, “It was his idea… Was it a mistake? Is he… are we going to have to annul it?”

“Why doesn’t any omega want me?”

***

Phichit slid down the back of the door and onto the bathroom floor. _God, what am I going to do? We’re_ **_married_** _?!? How? Why? Why didn’t anyone stop us?_

He closed his eyes and reached into his pants pocket, hoping that his phone would be there. He almost cried in relief when he felt the familiar rectangular device. He pulled it out and called Yuuri. 

It rang twice before the sleepy voice of his best friend answered the phone. “Phichit? What are doing awake? I figured you’d still be sleeping last night off.”

Phichit squeaked in alarm. “You… knew?”

“Of course. You were drinking, Chris was drinking. You’ve been telling me for years that you thought he was attractive. I’m not surprised that you two slept together. And you two were practically hanging off of each other when Victor and I left. Are you going to ask him to share your heat in a few weeks? I bet he’d say yes.”

Phichit groaned. “We didn’t… well, we slept together… but we didn’t have sex… or at least I don’t think we did… But…”

“Are you okay, Phichit? You sound… weird.”

Phichit whispered into the phone. “We got married. I… married Chris last night.”

Yuuri gasped. “You did _what?!?_ ”

Phichit pulled his knees up to his chest. “I… I know… it was reckless… a mistake… why would he want an omega like me?”

“I mean, Chris is pretty much sex on ice. He could have any omega he wants. One that acts more like an omega. One that could give him children.”

Yuuri sighed. “Phichit. Chris likes _male_ omegas. He knows that children are not in the cards. And you’re a great omega. So stop this. Before you decide that the marriage is a mistake, _talk_ to him.”

Phichit tilted his head back to rest against the door. “But what if, now that he’s sober, he’s decided that he doesn’t want me?”

“Have you talked with him yet?”

Phichit closed his eyes, trying to forget their trainwreck of a conversation. “Briefly… and then I locked myself in the bathroom…”

“Phichit…”

“I… I know, okay? It was stupid. But it was a lot, y’know?”

Phichit ran his hand nervously through his hair. The bathroom light glinted off of the ring on his finger. “I thought… well I thought a lot of things.”

Yuuri sighed. “Okay. You’re upset. Just… take a few minutes to center yourself, and then go talk to him? You like Chris, he’s a good guy, and an awesome alpha. I think you owe it to him, and to yourself, to give this a shot.”

_He thinks I should stay married to Chris? Usually he’d be the first one to tell me that this was crazy, that I need to annul this._

“So you think he likes me?”

Yuuri laughed. “Phich, did you not _see_ the way he was looking at you? He didn’t have eyes for anyone else.”

_He couldn’t take his eyes off of the handsome alpha holding him in his arms. Dark eyes locked with green, neither willing to look away. The alpha’s gaze made him feel warm and protected..._

“You’re right. I… remember that.” 

Phichit sighed. “I don’t really remember what happened, it’s coming back in bits and pieces. But, I think I really wanted this. And I still do? If he wants me, that is.”

Phichit could hear the smile in Yuuri’s voice as he replied, “Good, that’s a start, at least. Call me later, once you sort things out.”

Phichit smiled a little. “Okay. Thanks, Yuuri.”

He hung up the phone. His breathing was still erratic, but he didn’t feel as frantic and sick as he did before talking to Yuuri. On the other side of the door, he could barely hear Chris’s muffled voice.

_I guess he needed to talk to someone, too. I’ll wait until he finishes, and then I’ll go talk to him._

***

“He locked himself in the bathroom, Victor.”

Chris was on the verge of tears. He kept running his hand through his hair, nervously pulling on it. “What am I going to do? Should I leave, or…?”

“No, stay there. It’s your room. And I don’t think he wants to escape. If he felt trapped, he would have tried to leave your room instead of locking himself into the bathroom.”

Chris moaned as he stood and started pacing. “This was a mistake. Maybe he was more drunk than I thought he was.”

His voice dropped to a whisper. “He doesn’t want me.” _No omega does. For more than one night, anyway. That’s all I’m good for. One night, or one heat. A moment of passion. But never anything long term. Never love._

“Chris. Just calm down. Like I said, if Phichit wanted to escape, he would have left the room completely. He probably just needed to think. Give him some time, and then talk to him, instead of jumping to conclusions.”

Chris stopped pacing and stood in the middle of the room. He dropped his free hand to his side. “But what if I’m not? What if he wants to annul it?”

“I really don’t think he will. Last night he was looking at you like you hung the moon.”

Chris smiled a little. “He was, wasn’t he?”

Victor sighed. “So _talk_ to him. Give him time to calm down, and then talk about what you two are going to do.”

Chris nodded as he said, “Okay. I’ll try to stay calm. It’s just… I really like him, Victor. And he’s the first omega in a long time to show any interest in me.”

“I know. And I hope that it works out. Call me if you need anything.”

“Thank you, Victor.” Chris hung up the phone and tossed it onto the bed before sitting on the edge. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. _I guess I should be prepared to wait for a while. He’s probably going to stay in there…_

His thought was interrupted by the sound of the door unlocking. Chris sat up straighter as the door slowly opened. Phichit peeked his head around the door.

“Chris? I… I’m sorry…”

Chris felt his heart sink. “For what?” His hands shook slightly as he waited for the answer. _I don’t want to be married to you… Sorry…_

Phichit opened the door and walked out of the bathroom. “For overreacting? I just didn’t expect to wake up married…” He held out his hand and stared at the gold ring on his finger. “It surprised me, and I didn’t know how to deal with it.”

Phichit sighed as he lowered his hand and walked closer to Chris. “But I think we need to talk about this?”

Chris took a deep breath. “All right. Let’s start with the big question: now that you’re sober, do you want to stay married?”

“What do you want to do?” Phichit’s voice had a slight whine to it, almost like he was saying _tell me what to do, alpha…_

Chris sighed. “If you want to annul it, I’ll go to the courthouse with you today. I don’t want to keep you in a marriage that you don’t want.”

“But if you want to stay married, and give us a go, I would be delighted to. In whatever capacity that is.”

Phichit looked at him quizzically. “So, for example, if I wanted to stay married, but I wanted to go home to Thailand while you went back to Switzerland…?”

Chris sighed. “I won’t lie and say that I’m happy about that prospect. But if it is what you want, we’ll do it.” 

“And if I wanted you to move to Thailand with me?”

“It is traditional for the alpha to move into the omega’s nest.”

Phichit mumbled quietly, “I… don’t really have one…” _Mine and Yuuri’s crappy dorm room in Detroit is the closest thing to a nest that I’ve had since I presented. And I’ve never…_

“I’ve never spent my heat with an alpha before.”

Chris looked at Phichit in disbelief. “What?”

Phichit hung his head to hide the tears forming in his eyes. “No alpha has ever wanted me. I’m a worthless male omega.”

Chris felt his heart shatter. _He’s been dealing with the same insecurities that have been haunting me…_

“You know, I prefer male omegas.”

Phichit sniffled. “I’ve heard. But there are more handsome ones… ones that smell better…”

“Tch, you are handsome. Your smile lights up any room you’re in. And your scent…”

Chris stood and walked closer to Phichit, breathing in deeply as he got close. “You smell like jasmine. We compliment each other.”

Phichit smiled. “So… should we try? Being married?”

Chris used his hand to gently caress Phichit’s cheek. “I would like that.”


	2. I'm What?!?

“Um.. I think it might be a good idea for us to stay here for a little while? Just a few days, while we figure things out? What do you think?” Phichit looked at Chris in question.

“Hmm, that might not be a bad idea. We have a lot of decisions to make. Do you want to keep this room, or yours?”

Phichit started. _He’s letting me choose? I thought for sure that he’d just make me move. No, Chris isn’t like that. You know him better than that. He isn’t a typical knothead alpha._

“I think I would like to stay here? Your room is a little nicer than mine.” _And it smells like you._

Chris smiled. “Okay. I’ll go down and see if we can keep it for a few more days. Does three sound good to you?”

Phichit nodded. “Yea, that should give us enough time to sort things out. I’ll go get my stuff out of my room. And then I’ll go down and check out.”

“Want me to wait for you in the lobby?”

Phichit fought back a tiny whine that threatened to escape. _I do. But I don’t need him to. I’ve been without an alpha for so long. I don’t_ **_need_ ** _him to take care of me. But God, I want him to._

Phichit nodded slowly. “I would like that.”

Chris stroked Phichit’s cheek gently with his thumb. “Can I kiss you?”

Phichit swallowed dryly and nodded. Chris leaned closer and kissed Phichit gently. Phichit hummed as he kissed him back. His mind reeled slightly as Chris pulled away. 

_God, that felt amazing. And it was only a kiss…_

Phichit stammered slightly, “Um, well… I guess I should go get my stuff? And I’ll see you downstairs?”

Chris smiled. “I’ll be waiting.”

***

Phichit groaned as he stuffed his clothes into his suitcase. _I still can’t believe that this happened. I mean, I like Chris. I always have. I’ve idolized him a little, even. Not to the point that Yuuri idolized Victor, but then again…_

He chuckled slightly. _But then again, not many people idolize any one to that point._

Phichit stopped to wipe his forehead, which was covered in a fine layer of sweat. _It’s awful hot in here. Did I leave the heater on?_ He walked over to the thermostat and saw that it was set at 70°, definitely not hot enough to warrant this reaction. 

_Oh… oh, no…._

_It can’t be. My heat’s not due for another few weeks!_

Phichit took some calming breaths. _I gotta figure out what to do. Do I want to ask Chris to help me? I should… we’re married… And he’s probably the reason that I’m going into heat early._

Phichit forced himself to take a few more deep breaths. _It’s okay. There’s still time. I still have time to talk to him. Should I call him?_

_I should. We could talk through this in private, before I get to where I can’t think clearly._

Phichit pulled his phone out of his pocket. He unlocked it, found Chris’s number, and pushed the call button. His heart hammered in his chest as he waited for Chris to pick up.

The call connected. Phichit licked his dry lips and asked, “Chris?”

“Phichit? Is everything alright?”

“Yes? No? I don’t know…” He took a deep, calming breath. “We have a problem.”

“What room are you in? I’ll come up.”

Phichit whined softly. “Room 314.”

“Okay, stay there. I’m coming.”

The phone call ended. Phichit whined as he shuffled over to the bed and sat down heavily. _How am I going to tell him?_

***

It took not even ten minutes for Chris to get to Phichit’s room, even though it seemed like much longer to both of them. Phichit was shaking slightly as he opened the door to Chris’s knock. Chris stepped into the room and shut the door behind him.

“You’re going into heat.” It wasn’t a question, Chris could smell it.

Phichit swallowed dryly and nodded. “It’s early.” He felt a tear travel down his face. He dashed it away quickly. “I’m sorry, we should have had a few weeks…”

Chris resisted the urge to gather Phichit in his arms. “It’s okay.”

“Is it?”

Chris shrugged. “It happens. We’ll deal with it.”

Phichit nodded. “Okay.”

“So, what do you want to do, Phichit? Want to keep this room? Spend your heat alone? Or…”

Phichit’s eyes went wide. _Is he willing? It almost sounds like he is. Like he wants to suggest it, but doesn’t want to pressure me._

“Um, actually… I was wondering if you would want to…” He paused for a second and took a steadying breath. “… spend it with me?”

Chris smiled softly. “I would love to. Just tell me what you want. And I promise I’ll only do what we agree on, right here, right now.”

Phichit felt all of his apprehension leave his body. _He wants to spend my heat with me…_

He moved closer to Chris and wrapped his arms around him. “Please take care of me.”

“Of course.” _He’s never spent his heat with an alpha before. I need to make this the best experience I can for him._

Chris maneuvered Phichit over to the bed and set him down gently. He kneeled in front of Phichit. “Ok. The hotel will have heat kits. I’ll get one delivered to us.”

“Your room. I still want to go to your room.”

Chris nodded. “Okay. We’ll call the front desk and check you out of this room. And then we’ll move you, before your scent becomes too noticeable.” 

Phichit’s eyes went wide. “Is it bad?” _I know that my scent becomes stronger, and has an undertone of heat. But I never really thought much about it._

Chris ran his hand gently through Phichit’s hair. “No, it’s not bad.” _Honestly, before long, it will likely drive me crazy. He already smells so good._

“O… okay…”

Chris ran his thumb gently across Phichit’s cheek as he stood. “Stay here. I’ll take care of everything.”

Phichit nodded. _I’m not used to anyone doing these kinds of things for me. But then again, I’m usually careful. I make sure that I’m home for my heats. God, why did this have to happen now? We haven’t even had time to get used to the idea of being married! And my omega side is screaming for him to bond bite me?_

_This is such a mess…_

“Yes, this is room 314. We’re checking out. Yes, I’ll hold.”

Phichit started. _I didn’t even realize that he’d picked up the phone._

“Wait a moment, let me ask.” Chris covered the phone receiver and asked Phichit, “They want to know if you wanted to use the credit card they have on file?”

Phichit nodded. “Yea, it’s the only one I have…”

“Yes, use that credit card. Okay, thank you very much.” Chris hung up the phone. He came back to Phichit, kneeling on the floor once more. “You’re checked out. Now let’s get you moved, and we’ll call for the heat kit. And then we can talk about what you want.”

Chris cupped Phichit’s cheek and stroked it gently with his thumb. “This is your heat, and I want to make sure that you enjoy it. Don’t be afraid to tell me what you want, and what you don’t want. That way we can decide on what we both want out of this.”

Phichit’s voice was quiet and a little shaky as he replied, “Okay.”

***

15 minutes later

Phichit sat on the bed in Chris’s room, his body shaking. He took slow, deep breaths, trying to fight off the effects of pre-heat. _This is bad. It’s never been this accelerated before. It usually takes a few days, but it feels like I only have a few hours, at best. And I haven’t even made a nest yet. I need to make a nest. I have to make a good nest, have to impress my alpha…_

Chris sat down on the bed next to him. “The heat kit is coming. They promised that a beta staff member would deliver it within 15 minutes. I explained the situation, and they told me that the room is ours as long as we need it.” 

“I need to make a nest…” Phichit covered his mouth, embarrassed. 

Chris smiled warmly. “I know. There will be extra blankets as part of the kit. Is there something that I can give you, for the nest?”

Phichit turned bright red, but nodded. _The omega side of me really wants some of his clothes. It wants the nest to smell like_ **_us_** _, not just me._

“What is it that you want?” Chris waited patiently.

“You… your shirt? The one that you’re wearing right now. Um, you can wait until the kit comes, though. And…” Phichit hesitated for a moment. “Is it weird that I want the shirts you wore to practice?”

Chris leaned closer and wrapped his arm around Phichit. “No. That’s normal. It’s normal for an omega to want their alpha’s clothes for the nest.” _Even when it was a casual thing, I always brought some for the omega to put in the nest. They always seem to want them._

Phichit fiddled nervously, his fingers moving erratically as he worried. “I just… I don’t know what is normal.”

“Look at me.”

Phichit turned and looked at Chris. He smiled slightly at the soft, concerned look on Chris’s face. 

Chris reached out and gently touched Phichit’s cheek. “I want this to be a good heat for you. Tell me what you want, and don’t be embarrassed.”

Phichit turned bright red. “Um… I mean… the whole reason to have an alpha share my heat is to have sex…”

Chris nodded and waited for him to continue.

“So um… I would like to do that, obviously. And we don’t have to use condoms, unless you really want to.”

“I just got tested a few weeks ago, and I’m clean. What about you?”

Phichit stammered, “Y… yea. I got tested recently.” _Damn, I’m starting to get a little out of it already. I didn’t even think about that._

He took a deep breath before continuing. “I want you to knot me?” _I’ve never had an alpha knot me before, since most won’t do it outside of a heat._

Chris nodded. “Okay.”

Phichit swallowed hard. “As for positions? I don’t really care. Just try not to be too rough?”

Chris moved his hand down to Phichit’s neck and rubbed Phichit’s scent gland lightly with his thumb. “And what about this? Do you want me to bite you?”

Phichit whined softly. _I… I do… The omega part of me is screaming for it. But…_

“It’s too soon, isn’t it? I mean, we’re not even sure if we want to stay married…”

“Is it? We must be compatible, if just being near me is making you go into heat early.” _I’ve read of cases like this. They’re rare, but sometimes an alpha and an omega are so compatible that it’s almost like they are meant to be together._

Phichit leaned into Chris’s touch. “I want it…” His voice was soft, nearly a whisper.

“Are you sure?”

Phichit nodded slowly. “Yes. I’m sure.”

Chris hummed softly. “Then it would be my pleasure.” 

“Can I… bite you?”

Chris hesitated a moment, before nodding. “Yes. Let’s see if a double bond is possible.” _I think it is, with the way he’s reacting to me._

“Is there anything else we need to decide?”

Chris shook his head. “No, I think that covers it. Now we just need to wait for the heat kit to arrive.”

***

There was a knock on the door. Chris motioned for Phichit to stay on the bed as he stood. Phichit moved to the center of the bed, in the middle of the chaos of sheets and shirts that Chris had found for him. _It’s a bad nest. I need more blankets. He said there would be more, right? I need them._

He shook his head, trying to clear it of the heat fog. _Shit, I’m already getting out of it. I need to focus, just keep it together just a little bit longer._

Chris opened the door. A hotel employee stood there, with a large box in his hands. “Here is the heat kit that you requested. We guarantee that no alphas or omegas have handled any of the products inside.”

Chris nodded as he took the box from the man. “Thank you.”

“Please remember to ring the front desk if you need anything further.”

Chris nodded and slipped the man a tip before closing the door. He made sure that the door was locked and bolted before turning back towards Phichit. _Damn, he looks like he’s almost in heat already. He was fine this morning. This is much too fast._

He set the box down and opened it. On top there were several bottles of water and a few sports drinks, as well as some meal replacement and protein bars. Under that were several blankets. Chris pulled them out and brought them to Phichit. Phichit’s eyes lit up when he saw them. 

_Now I can build a nest. A good one. I need a nest that will convince my alpha to stay…_

Phichit shook his head. _Get it together. Chris isn’t going to leave._

“Just set them on the bed for me?”

Chris nodded. He placed the blankets on the bed and stepped back, giving Phichit room to work. _I should sort through the supplies they brought and put them on the nightstand. And plug in our phones so they don’t die during all of this._

Chris busied himself and tried not to watch as Phichit arranged the blankets. Phichit tucked Chris’s shirts into the blankets and scented the nest as he went. After about twenty minutes of arranging and rearranging the blankets, he sat in the middle of the bed, blankets piled high into a respectable nest. _I hope that he likes it…_

Chris smiled. “Are you ready for me to enter the nest?” _It’s important to ask permission to enter an omega’s nest. Even in a situation like this, where we have already agreed to spend his heat together._

Phichit nodded. “Yea. Do you like it?” _Did I do a good job? It’s never mattered before…_

Chris carefully climbed over the edge of the nest and settled next to Phichit. He kissed the top of Phichit’s head. “It’s a good nest. The best I’ve ever seen.”

Phichit smiled. He felt happy and safe, surrounded by Chris’s scent. Phichit wrapped his arms around Chris. He felt a strange rumbling sensation start in his chest. _I’m purring?!? I’ve never purred before, not in my entire life…_

Chris put his arms around Phichit and held him close. He noticed the tired, heat-glazed expression on Phichit’s face. _Soon, he’ll go into heat soon. But not yet._

He let himself fall onto the bed, taking Phichit with him. “Let’s rest while we can, hmm?”

Phichit nodded and snuggled closer to Chris’s chest. His eyes were already closed, his breathing slowing into a sleeping rhythm. Chris smiled as he ran his fingers through Phichit’s hair. It didn’t take long before he succumbed to sleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And next chapter is the heat! I hope to have it ready soon.


End file.
